1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejector which ejects a liquid from a nozzle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-8156 recites an inkjet recording apparatus in which a suction pump connected to a suction cap is driven while a nozzle of the inkjet head is sealed with the suction cap, with the result that suction purge by which ink is sucked through the nozzle is performed and the sucked ink is absorbed by an waste-liquid foam.